


Private Showing

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Camboy!Morvok, Feeding Kink, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Riding, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Morvok has a private stream for his favorite client.





	Private Showing

**Author's Note:**

> A request by my friend for some camboy!morvok! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta reading

When the camera turns on, it was checked to make sure it was angled right as the screen has a small notification saying that his client was on line.

After a moment of fiddling with the camera, making sure the food and the ncie sized dildo were in view on the bed and choosing an outfit, Morvok took in a slow deep breath and tried to contain his excitement. He couldn't help it, this was one of his favorite clients and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for him.

The requests he had made for what he wanted Morvok to do were clear, concise and right up the chubby galra's alley. It was nice to have someone who shared the same kinks he did especially one so high in the galra ranks.

Once he's sure the connection was secure—as he always did when doing one on one sessions—he initiated the private stream.

The familiar handsome face of one of his favorite clients appears on the screen.

_"Hello~"_

Morvok purrs softly as he slides his hands down his sides so his client will have his eyes on how the silky, white panties higs his hips and squeeze his soft belly. The lacy stockings squeezed his thighs gently as he kneels on the bed. He gently rubs over his belly with a soft smile

"Hello, Sendak. I was wondering when I would see you again~" he smiles as he give the pudge of his belly a few light smacks before spreading his legs.

Stars he never would have taken Sendak for someone who liked feeding and chubby galra. It had been such a surpise when the handsome galra had sent him the messages and money for a private stream. He had to message him a while in order to make sure he wasn't playing some stupid joke on him. He's had this happen before so he needed to be extra careful.

_"I've been busy with my duties..hmmm you're belly looks softer today...did you remember to eat?"_

He purrs as he pulls fhe plate to him, "Uh-Huh~ and I made more to eat just for you."

The deep, rumbling purr thar emanates from screen as Morvok picks up a big piece of chocolate and bites into it with a soft hum. It gives a quiet crunch as he bites i to it, making sure Sendak saw his mouth stretch over it when he takes a nice, big bit. Some drool dribbles out around the food before he breaks it off to chew.

"Mmmmm~"

_"Is it delicious?"_

"Mhm~" He chews a moment before swallowing with a happy purr, "Mmm...it's so good. I wish you were here feeding it to me though...I bet you'd love to just shove all this food into my mouth. I would let you if you wanted. Make my cheeks bulge and listen to me grunt as I try to swallow it..."

A smile sneaks on to his face when he hears Sendak's breathing hitch and the way he covered his mouth to try and keep himself from going crazy.

"And you'd rub my belly like this wouldn't you? to make sure it won't ache?" he moves his hand in circles over his stomach.

_"Yes...stars yes..."_

Morvok giggled quietly before he takes another big bite with a mewl, sliding his hand down to tug his panties to the side to show off his slit. They had barely begun and already he was imagining Sendak being here and touching him, feeding him and fucking him. Oh that thought was wonderful.

"Hmmm...you want to see how much I can take sir?"

Sendak bites his bottom lip, his eye on the chubby, gorgeous galra before him and shivering in need.

_"Yes."_

...

"Aaaah..mmm...!"

_"Look at you...you're so wet Morvok...fuck..."_

Morvok mewled as he rolled his hips down, toes curling as he clenches around the toy. It was modeled after a standard galra phallus. There was a knot the could sense when he was approaching orgasm so it would inflate on time as some crumbs lightly drop from Morvok's mouth.

The plate was now empty as he feels the heat in his slit becoming near unbearable as he aches for release.

"Aaah..stars I wish you were fucking me...!" Morvok gasps, "I bet you're bigger than this toy...you'd spread me so wide wouldn't you?" he smiles at the screen as his face was flushed and makes sure Sendak sees how his belly bounces with each rolls od his hips.

" _Damn right...I bet you'd feel so good and snug around my cock...I wonder how soft and wet it would feel..."_

Morvok bites his bottom lip and whines needily as he starts riding the toy harder with a soft whimper. Oh gods how he would love it if that happened. Maybe he could ask if he'd like to hook up in person sometime...

When he feels his back start to strain slightly he laid back on the bed with his legs now resting open and reaches down to move his toy in and out, licking his lips.

_"Stars you're so hot Morvok..I just want to bury my face between your thighs for a meal of my own."_

"Aaah.,.aah...whatever y-you want..!" Morvok pants softly the closer he gets to orgasm.

He looks at Sendak's face on the screen, shivering at the lustful, possessive gaze that was on solely him. His arm was moving in jerking motions with his hand off screen. His fur was ouffed up slightly as he watches Morvok like he's the most gorgeous creation in all the universe. That he's the only one able to bring him to such a state.

It made little butterflies flitter in his stomach.

_Hmmm...maybe next time were on the main fleet together, I could proposition him._


End file.
